


Una Vida Sin Ella

by EmilyMaximoff



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, Depression, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter Friendship, F/M, M/M, Male Slash, Past Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 22:57:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21261008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilyMaximoff/pseuds/EmilyMaximoff
Summary: Hermione ha muerto en la guerra de Hogwarts,dejando a un solo y devastado Draco,el sufre cada noche por la muerte de su amada,Harry se hace amigo de Draco y le sirve como pañuelo de lágrimas ante la muerte de Hermione,pero,nadie esperaría que existieran sentimientos entre ellos ¿No?





	Una Vida Sin Ella

**Author's Note:**

> Este es un one shot que trataré de escribir lo mejor que pueda,espero que les guste!

La guerra había sido muy difícil para todo Hogwarts,muchos habían perdido a sus amigos o seres queridos que pelearon con valentía.  
Ese mismo día,se celebraba el funeral de Hermione Granger,todos los Gryffindors se encontraban allí,mientras que,un pálido y rubio Slytherin resaltaba entre los otros.

—Esta claro que todos nosotros lamentamos la muerte de nuestra compañera,amiga o confidente,que estuvo ahí siempre que la necesitamos,solo espero que esté feliz allá arriba—Todos los chicos aplaudieron ante el discurso de Harry.

Las personas pasaron una a una,ofreciéndole palabras,mientras dejaban hermosas rosas de diferentes colores.

—Hola amor—Los ojos del rubio se acuaron—Creo que es tiempo de aceptar de que no estarás conmigo,te amo y siempre lo hice,espero que me estés escuchando donde quiera que estés.

El rubio tocó levemente el ataúd de Hermione y dejo una rosa antes de retirarse,se recostó en el césped mientras las lágrimas escaban rebeldemente por las mejillas.  
Un azabache se acercó y se recostó al lado de Draco.

—Se que estás sufriendo y quiero ayudarte,yo también la perdí ¿Sabes?  
—Temo que no hay nada que absolutamente nadie pueda hacer por mi,yo la amaba,fue tan cruel que la arrebataran de mis brazos.

Draco explotó en llanto recargando la cabeza en el hombro de Harry,mientras este acariciaba suave y pacíficamente el cabello rubio.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Las clases se habían reanudado después de la reconstrucción de Hogwarts,los alumnos esperaban emocionados por un nuevo año en ese maravilloso colegio,sin embargo,sabían que nada sería igual que antes.

Era una noche fría,todos los alumnos se encontraban dormidos,excepto un rubio de ojos grises y un azabache de ojos verdes.  
Draco se encontraba en la torre de astronomía leyendo uno de sus libros favoritos,mientras que Harry se encontraba en su cama,viendo atentamente el nombre de Draco en el mapa del merodeador.  
Harry se preparó y se encamino hacia la toertorre de astronomía,sabía que Draco no estaba para nada bien,y además,estaba confundido respecto a el,le hacía sentir cosas que nunca había sentido antes.

Cuando llegó,vio a Draco sentado en una esquina de la torre,estaba dormido con el libro sobre el regazo,Harry se quedó observándolo durante algunos minutos,se veía hermoso y tan pacifico,parecía que la muerte de Hermione no estuviera afectandolo tanto.

—Draco—Murmuro Harry suavemente mientras sacudía un poco al chico rubio.  
—Harry,¿Que haces aquí?  
—Pasaba por aquí y te encontré.

Un silencio incómodo se formó entre ellos y Harry se encargó de romperlo rápidamente

—Y...¿Cómo estás?  
—Supongo que bien,las clases ocupan todo mi tiempo libre y no tengo tiempo para pensar en otras cosas.  
—¿Estás seguro de que estás bien?  
—Si,no hay nada de que preocuparse.  
—Draco.  
—La verdad es que sin Hermione las cosas son bastante diferentes,las clases nunca me han importado menos.  
—Lo entiendo.  
—No puedo Harry,vivir sin ella es tan difícil.

Draco recargó la cabeza en el hombro de Harry y comenzó a llorar nuevamente.

—Se que ella hubiera querido que fuera feliz y que siguiera adelante,pero no tengo idea de cómo hacer eso,no puedo hacerlo,la necesito.  
—Draco,yo también se que ella desearia que fueras feliz,será difícil que lo hagas pero yo sé que existe alguien que te quiere tanto como Hermione lo hizo.  
—Tienes razón Harry,gracias por todo.

Draco le dio un beso en la mejilla a Harry mientras se retiraba.  
Harry se quedó un momento más en se lugar,pensando en cuan difícil estaba siendo la situacion para Draco.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Se había hecho rutinario que Harry y Draco se encontraran a altas horas de la noche para conversar.  
Ese día Harry estaba dispuesto a confesarle sus sentimientos al rubio,todo ese tiempo habia estado enamorado de él,en secreto y no podía ocultarlo más.

—Hola—  
El rubio saludo a Harry y se sentó a su lado  
—Hola.  
—¿Cómo estás?  
—Muy bien  
—¿Cómo vas con el asunto de Hermione?  
—Estoy dejando de lado todo lo que paso,poco a poco.  
—Me alegra.  
—Creo que ella estaría orgullosa sabiendo que estoy saliendo adelante.  
—Seguro que si,¿Sabes que?  
—¿Que?  
—Estoy seguro de que está feliz de saber que alguien te quiere tanto como ella lo hizo.  
—¿Quién?  
—Te amo Draco

Muy pronto,los labios de Harry se estamparon contra los del rubio,que se quedó estático por unos momentos,sin embargo,siguió el beso,Harry se levantó con Draco rodeando su cintura, apoyó al rubio contra la pared y el beso se volvió más apasionado,ambos se separaron por la falta de oxígeno.  
Draco se bajó de Harry y se fue,dejando a un azabache muy confundido.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
La profesora Mcgonagall había organizado un baile de despedida para los estudiantes de último año,había decidido que las personas no tendrían que llevar un acompañante,podrían bailar con quién quisieran,y eso emocionó a todos.

Draco se miraba en el espejo,su traje se veía bastante bien en el,pero su mente no se despegaba de el pensamiento de Harry diciendole que lo amaba y después besándolo.  
Su mirada no se apartó del espejo y Draco pudo observar la figura de Hermione en el.

—¿Hermione?  
—Draco,se que te duele que me haya ido y a mi también me duele haberte dejado,sin embargo,no puedes renunciar al amor por eso,se la razón por la que no le respondiste a Harry,tienes miedo,miedo de que vuelva a suceder lo mismo que sucedió conmigo,pero no te preocupes,eso no pasará,te lo puedo asegurar,se lo mucho que Harry te ama,el estuvo enamorado de ti desde siempre y aún así nunca me guardo rencor por nuestra relación,tienes que corresponderle Draco,nunca encontrarás otra persona que te quiera tanto como el,estarás mejor con el.  
Draco espero que nunca olvides que te amo  
—Yo también te amo Hermione.

En el baile Harry tenía la vista fija en la entrada del salón,esperando a que cierto chico rubio apareció.El azabache se acercó mientras extendía su mano hacia el.

—¿Quieres bailar?  
—Claro

Bailaron lentamente una hermosa canción,sintiendo que el mundo solo giraba alrededor de ellos.

—Te amo Draco.  
—Yo también te amo Harry,no estoy seguro si lograremos estar juntos por siempre,pero de lo que estoy seguro es de que,mientras estemos juntos,nada malo podrá pasar.

Sus labios se conectaron tiernamente y todos en el salón exclamaron,unos de ternura y otros de sorpresa.  
Pero no había duda de que Harry y Draco se amaban y podrían luchar contra todo lo que se les presentara.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
6 pequeños niños llamados Lyra,Abraxas,Scorpius,James,Albus y Lily corrian entusiasmados por toda la casa.

—Papi!—Exclamaron los niños al ver a Harry parado en la puerta.  
—Hola niños.

El azabache abrazo a sus hijos para después caminar hacia la sala de estar.

—Buenos noches señor Potter.  
—Buenos noches amor.

Ambos hombres se besaron levemente

—¿Cómo estás?  
—Muy bien,pero tengo que decirte algo.  
—¿Que pasa?  
—Habra un nuevo integrante en la familia.

Harry sonrió y beso apasionadamente a Draco

Draco y Harry se acostaron en su cama,después de arropar a los niños.

—¿Seguirás amandome en la mañana?  
—Para toda la vida amor.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer,espero que les haya gustado :)


End file.
